Embrace of Oizys
by vonnie836
Summary: A woman from Mac's past gets them into trouble


Embrace of Oizys

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A woman from Mac's past appears and gets the team in a dangerous situation.

It was early in the day, just after 8 AM. Yet the late June sun had already warmed the air enough to make everyone realize that it would be a hot day. Just like the day before and the day before that and the day ….

One could go back for weeks without finding relieve and there was none reported for the days ahead either. 

The water of the Mediterranean was smooth, no wind disturbed the calmness. Suddenly the glistening surface was disturbed by a body diving smoothly into the deep the water. The man had jumped from the side of a ship, anchored just off the coast. There was laughing now coming from deck as another younger man climbed the railing to also jump into the coolness of the sea. Getting into position he lost his balance as he received a shove from the woman that was right behind him. He plunged into the water in an awkward position, hitting the waves with his right side first before disappearing under them. The woman was still laughing as she looked after him, expecting him to reappear at any second. But there was no sign of him.

"Gabe!" Mackenzie Previn was starting to get worried about her friend. Her eyes frantically scanned the surface, yet without success. She had not planned to go swimming and was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and light canvas shoes. Now she jumped into the water, diving again and again as she tried to find her friend.

Judson Cross, the first jumper had almost reached the shore when he heard her call. As he turned he saw her land in the water. Unsure of what had happened; he knew his friends where in trouble and swam back. Just as he reached the site, Mac came back up for air once again. 

"I can't find Gabe, he disappeared!" her voice was full of fear.

"Told you earlier, I would get you in the water!" the voice came from the deck of the Vast Explorer.

Mac looked up and saw Gabe standing there with a big grin on his face, his curly hair still dripping. He obviously dove underneath the ship and resurfaced on the other side. While she was searching, he had climbed back on board. For a split second anger flared up in her, then she had to grin. He had gotten her this time.   
  


"You just wait, I get you for this!" She laughed. 

Judson also had a grin on his face; this was what made his life so much fun, the two people he worked with. They were more than just his employees, they were his family.

+++++

What the team didn't know was that their little episode had been observed. A pair of steel gray eyes was watching them from a hidden spot on the beach. The eyes belonged to a young woman and it wasn't the first time she watched the crew of the Vast Explorer since they had arrived the night before. She knew the female member of the crew but had never met her two companions. She couldn't help but admirer the muscular body of Judson Cross as he smoothly jumped into the water.

"Wonder if you got something going with him, Mac?" she said to herself.

But it was Gabriel Patterson who really caught her eyes. His boyish smile and the way he had tricked Mac made her instantly like him. 

"Way to go, she sure deserves it!" she smiled. 

Expectation started to grow in her as she thought how soon she would meet all of them.

+++++

The team left the ship after lunch to make their 1 PM appointment with their new employer. The place they headed for was an excavation site only a 10 minute walk from the beach. 

This was a small island; only about 2 miles in length and 3 miles wide, everything was walking distance, no real roads existed. It was privately owned and inhabited only by the owner, a rich Greek businessman by the name of Myltos Genotolos. He had made this his getaway from everyday life in Athens.

 But he was not the one who had hired them. Judson was still not quite sure why they were here.

He voiced his doubts after they climbed out of the Zodiac, "Guys, we still have time to turn around. I don't know what to think of this. Professor McNeill is a world renowned archeologist but I have never worked with him before and I don't understand why he would hire us?"

Mac grinned, "I always knew we were famous!"

"Yeah Judson, don't be so humble, your name precedes you, or should I say it warns everyone?" Gabe jumped, almost not escaping the slap intended for him.

"Oh, I see what's going on here, its make fun of Judson day?"

"Hey, you make a good target!" Gabe laughed.

Judson tried to look insulted but the smile in his eyes belied the rest of his face. Then he had serious, "I'm sorry but I just thought it was a little strange to get this assignment. Don't you think so?"

"You are probably right, as usually, but hey, where is your sense of adventure?" Mac throws his way, "This could be great, let's just find out what it is all about and then we still can turn around if we don't like it!"

+++++

In the meantime they had reached their destination. It was obvious that they already were being expected. An older man in kaki pants, shirt and hat greets them.

"Ah, Judson Cross and his team. I am Professor James McNeill but please, just call me Jim!"

He led  them into a large tent with several computers and tables.

"This is our work station." He explained, offering them chairs.

"Judson waved him off, "We really would like to know why we are here. Your message sounded kind of mysterious."

The Professor smiled, "I understand, why don't I show you around and explain on the way?"

He showed them the site, explaining as they went.

"We started this dig, following a legend about an ancient cult of Oizys, which supposedly had been located on the Island of Ikonolis. The location of the Island was never known, until five years ago, when Mr. Genotolos stumbled upon an ancient stone tablet in one of the caves around here. Since then we were able to uncover the foundation of several ancient buildings, one of which we believe to be a small temple. And now we are almost ready to break through to some underground structures."

"Oizys, the personification of pain, daughter of Nyx, the goddess of the night, one of the Greek primordial gods, even Zeus was afraid of her." Gabe interrupted him.

"Very good young man, you sure know your Greek mythology!" McNeill praised.

Judson, who had been quiet up to now, felt it was time to get to the truth, "You still haven't told us why you hired us?"

Again the Professor smiled, "Patience, I had heard of you, but I must confess, it wasn't me who wanted to hire you. It was my assistant!"

He pointed toward a woman, which was kneeling on the ground, using a brush to carefully remove dirt from some stone carvings. As she realized the Professor was talking about her, she slowly stood up and walked towards them.

"Mackenzie, it has been a long time since we saw each other!" she affectionately hugged an astounded Mac. 

Judson and Gabe almost didn't believe their eyes. The women that stood in front of them, was the mirror image of their friend. A few years younger, the color of her eyes slightly different but otherwise it was Mac.

"Judson, Gabe," Mac finally found her voice, "meet Dakota Previn, my sister!"

+++++

It took several minutes for the shock to wear off. This sure was a very unexpected surprise. Judson and Gabe looked at each other and then again at Mac and Dakota. 

"I knew you had some secrets up your sleeve but this sure beats everything!" Judson said

Mac smiled, she knew it was difficult to catch her friend off guard and this time she had managed to do so, even if it had been unintended. She herself had been just as astonished. As she looked at Gabe, she could read the confusion on his face.

"Okay Dakota, I have no idea how you got here but I think we owe these guys an explanation!"

Now the Professor, who had been silently listening, interrupted, "Why don't we go back to the tent, it is much more comfortable in there."

As they went back and sat down, the anticipation could be felt like static electricity. When Mac started to speak it was like the tension slowly lessened.

"Dakota was still very little when our mother died. Father decided his life was not right for two girls to share. So he decided to let us live with his sister. She was sweet and caring and loved us very much. But you know me, I just couldn't stand this cuddly stuff and all the 'Mackenzie, go to bed now, is your homework done, did you wash behind your ears'. I was 10 at the tune and already too independent for this. So I finally ran away, hitchhiked 1000 miles across the country to get to my dad, told him, if he would sent me back, I would just run away again. So he let me stay!"

Judson grinned; he could just imagine a ten year old Mac, putting her foot down in front of her father.

"You kinda know what happened to me. Dakota on the other hand grew up to be a sweet and well behaved young woman, or at least I thought she did!" Mac now turned to her sister, "What happened, the last I heard was that you were studying art in Europe?"

Dakota smiled, she knew now was her turn for an explanation. "I guess I changed my mind. After high school going to Europe seemed to be fantastic. But it got boring pretty soon, so I decided to change subjects and started archeology. Got four semesters done now. Professor McNeill offered me a position as his assistant for the summer and I couldn't resist."

"Yes Miss Previn, you sister is quite amazing, I thing she has a bright future in archeology ahead of her!" McNeill threw in.

"So how did you know we weren't somewhere on the other side of the world?" Mac questioned.

"Hey, I learned from the best!" she smiled, "I called Dad last week; he told me he had talked to you a month ago. You mentioned going to Serbia and then possibly Turkey. I got friends that pulled some strings for me and when I heard your last assignment was finished, I talked Jim here into getting you to help us."

Again she smiled, her eyes wandered around the room and finally stopped as they met a pair of hazel eyes, which held her attention. For a second she lost herself in them until Judson brought her back into reality.

"Sounds like you are not so different from Mac!"

"Maybe in some ways we are not!" she had to collect herself in order to answer him. 

Judson smiled, he had the feeling they were in for an interesting assignment. Little did he know that it was going to be more interesting than they would like it to be.

+++++

The next few days were spent with getting the site ready for the breakthrough McNeill had talked about. The work was not easy but they worked together with the Professors team and found it was fun. Dakota had explained that there was only very little known about the Goddess Oizys and where hoping to find more information after they got into the underground structure.

Mac and Dakota used the first evening to catch up on the last few years. After that they let the guys in on their conversations. 

Very fast it became apparent to Dakota what a close knit team they were. She could tell the role each of them was playing and also Judson was very obviously the leader, the other two had equal rights. She especially watched the interaction between Mac and Judson. She could see the looks and touches they exchanged and realized there was more going on than just friendship. But her observations also told her that neither one of them was ready to admit to this yet.

 It made her smile and took a worry of her heart. From the moment she had spotted Gabe she had fallen for him. The only reason why she had held back was that she had been afraid he might be involved with her sister. Now as she watched as he and his friends jokingly threw things at each other, his dark curly hair falling wildly into his face, his eyes sparkling in the light of the fire, she felt something she almost couldn't describe. 

A wet cloth hitting her face brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw the big grin on Gabe's face.

"Thought you needed to be included in this, it's not fair to have poor little Mac always be on the receiving end."

Without hesitation she threw the cloth back at him, just as Mac took her water bottle and dumped it over his head.

"Poor little Mac is going to teach you a lesson!" she laughed.

Pretty soon Gabe found himself dripping with water from three bottles and surrounded by laughter. He grabbed his own bottle and pulled on the arm closest to him. It belonged to Dakota. Catching her off guard, she stumbled into him and made him step back. As he tripped over a chair both of them fell backwards and she ended up on top of him. She recovered first, took the bottle out of his hand and dumped it over his head. Seeing the stunned look on his face she giggled then used her sleeve to wipe the water out of his face.

 Gabe also started to laugh but as their eyes met he suddenly became serious. She could see the softness in his eyes as he held her. For a split second it seemed like time was standing still, then she rolled herself off him and stood up. 

Again she laughed, "Okay, peace for now, I think you are wet enough!" She reached out and helped him up.

Judson and Mac had watched the incident with a smile on their faces; to them it was very obvious what was going on here. Mac knew Gabe well enough to know he would not hurt her little sister. And also Judson was slightly worried about his friend; he trusted Mac would not let Dakota hurt their friend. 

+++++

Two days later their work finally paid off, they uncovered the entrance to the structure and broke the seal. It was very quiet as the Professor and Judson pried the door open. McNeill entered first, followed closely by the rest of the team. Each of them held a flashlight. 

As they slowly walked through a narrow corridor, the light was reflected back by vivid colors on the walls. Paintings depiction scenes of Greek mythology became visible. Suddenly the passage ended and opened into a large room. It measured at least 40' x 40' and the walls were approximately 15' high. Again illustrations of the ancient gods and heroes were observable. Several marble statues were spread throughout the room, all of them in surprisingly good condition.

For a while nobody talked, being in awe over the sights. Their thoughts went in the same direction as they admired ancient architecture and art. 

The Professor found his voice first, "If I would die now, I could say, that I accomplished everything I ever wanted!"

Judson grinned, "I would wait with dying and enjoy the fame for a while!"

"Guys, look at the faces of the people portrait, they all are distorted by pain. There is not one smile or happy face here!" Gabe noticed.

"Yeah, it seems strange!" Mac admitted.

Dakota had an explanation ready for them, "It does make sense. Gabe, you said yourself, Oizys was the personification of pain. Maybe we will finally learn a little more about her. There is really nothing known about her. She was one of those mysterious gods, who got lost somewhere in between all the famous ones."

"Great, I always wanted to know more about pain!" Gabe grinned.

"Well from what my sister tells me, you can be quite a pain yourself!" Dakota giggled.

  
"Guess I will have to show you what a pain I really can be!" he laughed.

Grabbing her, he playfully started to give her a spanking.

"There we go again!" Judson mused, "It seems we don't even exist. Here we are in these ancient halls and they behave like they are 15."

Mac could see the smile in his eyes and replied, "Love can do that to you or have you never been young and in love?" She paused for a second, than continued, "Sorry, I forgot, you are too old to remember."

And before she knew it, she also received a spanking.

+++++

After supper the Professor opened a bottle of champagne. Due to the lack of glasses they drank out of plastic cups. Today this didn't make any difference; it was a day for celebration. Dakota and Gabe sat a little apart from the others. They whispered to each other and from time to time laughter could be heard.

Judson watched them quietly and as he glanced over to Mac, she could see something like envy in his eyes. For the first time she realized that the feelings she had for him might not be totally unrequited. She was not yet ready to endanger their friendship, but it filled her with anticipation for what the future might hold.

As she pulled herself back into reality, she grinned, "You were right, they do behave like teenagers." 

+++++

It was around midnight when the last light went off. A short time later two silhouettes could be seen sneaking towards the entrance of the underground structure. Ever so often a muffled giggle came from one of them. Gabe had been reluctant at first but Dakota had finally convinced him that it would be fun to explore the new find at night. They avoided turning the flashlights on until they reached the door. Also it wasn't sealed anymore; it took Gabe some time to open it by himself. 

Finally they walked down the hallway into the great room. Very fast they realized that two flashlights didn't give them very much light. Yet they decided to at least take a closer look at the lower parts of the wall and the statues. 

The brightness of the colors and the way the light was reflected by the marble of the sculptures gave them an eerie feeling. It was strengthened by the darkness of the room and how even a whisper was enhanced by the walls. Instinctively Gabe put his arm around Dakota. She snuggled close to him, not ready to leave. The paintings were too fascinating.

"Look at this!" she said with excitement, "This has to be Oizys, she his so much bigger as the others and look at the way the others bow down in front of her!"

Gabe agreed, "You are right, it has to be, but look over here!" He pointed at another scene, "This seems to be some kind of sacrifice or something. Guys tied up and people with knifes around them while the goddess is watching. I wonder if this was just made up or if this really happened?"

Dakota's answer was cut off by a voice from behind. 

"You are about to find out!"

They both turned around, finding themselves across from a tall man in a classic Greek outfit. He was surrounded by three women and two other men, all of them wearing the same kind of cloths. A bright light was coming from a secret doorway which had opened behind them. The women grabbed Dakota out of a surprised Gabe's hold. 

Coming out of his astonishment, Gabe tried to free her but found himself pulled back by the two men. Fighting for his freedom, he realized that they obviously were well trained. Still not ready to give up he continued to fight until the third, their apparent leader, walked toward him. Gabe could see the insane look in his eyes as he lifted a syringe and injected it into his neck. His eyes widened in fear as he felt the drug race through his system. It filled him with instant heat and fast he started to loose control of his muscles. His vision started to become blurry and as he desperately attempted to stay awake, he knew at the same time he had no chance to win this fight. Slipping into unconsciousness, his last thought was one of worry for Dakota.

Dakota watched the drug being injected into Gabe, watched him fight a loosing battle against it and finally succumb to it. Held tightly by the women, she had no chance to break free. And suddenly she wished she was her sister. Mac would never have been so helpless.

+++++

The day started out with a glorious sunrise. After the humidity of the last few days, a soft wind blew from the sea and the air felt fresh and crisp. They had risen early, filled with anticipation of what the upcoming exploration would bring. Judson and Mac left their tents at the same time and walked over to the main tent. The Professor already had breakfast ready. Even after all these years his work still excited him.

Mac looked around, then asked with a questioning look, "Have you seen Dakota?"

"No, Gabe is also missing, I expected him to be in here, also I have no idea were he spent the night, his bed wasn't touched!" Judson replied.

"Neither was Dakotas! Professor, did you see either of them?"

McNeill shook his head, "Sorry, I haven't, also I am sure, if we find one, we will find the other also!" he added with an understanding smile.

Mac was still not quite satisfied; she threw Judson a worried look.

"Maybe they spent the night on the beach. It wasn't very cool and I am sure they got all the warmth they needed from each other." Judson had a twinkle in his eyes as he said it.

"Breakfast is ready, let's enjoy it. I am sure they will show up any minute. If they are not back after we got everything together for the day, then we can go look for them. As Judson said, they are probably on the beach sleeping."

+++++

About one hour later Mac decided it was time to find Gabe and Dakota. She started to head into direction of the beach, when Judson called her back.

"Mac wait, the Professor just found something!"

She turned around and walked back until she stood in front of the Professor.

"I just went over to the underground structure. I know we closed the door yesterday but now it is open!"

"Okay, what are we waiting for, lets go!" determined she marched toward her destination.

It was not until she got there, that she realized she would at least need a flashlight. Turning around she found one about five inches away from her face. It was held there by Judson.

Also he was just as worried, he had a grin on his face, "Admit it, you couldn't do it without me!"

She granted him a crooked smile before she grabbed the light out of his hand and entered the underground.

Judson was right behind her with the Professor only a few steps in the rear.

The entered the big room in silence. Searching around with there lights, it didn't take more than a moment to find the flashlights lying on the ground. Taking a closer look, Mac also found a golden charm bracelet. 

She held it up, "This is Dakota's!" Her eyes revealed a worried look.

"Maybe she lost it?" Judson tried to calm her.

"It is torn and I don't think she would have left if behind if it would have been an accident. It belonged to our mother; there is also a matching necklace."  She reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace. "I know she would have never taken it off."

McNeill agreed, "I never have seen her without it. Something must have happened. Let's get the whole team in here and we set up real lights. These dim flashlights really don't help a lot!" 

+++++

The darkness didn't want to lift, it had a tight grip on him and the harder he fought, the more it seemed to hold him. He could hear a familiar voice but the words sounded like molasses on a cold winter's day. He blinked several times and finally could make out a face only inches above him. Finally the voice became clearer.

"Gabe, finally, I was so worried!"

For a moment the confusion was written on his face. "Mac?" but at the same time he realized his mistake. "Dakota!"

He tried to sit up but she gently pushed him back down. Being still not quite awake, it didn't take much force to do so. 

"Relax, take your time, you been out for a long time!" Dakota's voice was filled with concern but also with relieve.

It took Gabe another 5 minutes before he was eventually able to focus his thought. The memory of what had happened to them popped in his head very suddenly. He sat up with a start and this time Dakota was unable to hold him down.

"We have to get out of here!"

"I already tried it; this is some kind of underground dungeon. The walls are solid rock and the door is made from very heavy wood."

For a moment she reminded him of Mac with her matter of fact ways but when he looked at her he could see that this was just a façade, ready to crumble at any second. And it did almost instantly. He could tears in her eyes, her face showing all the vulnerability that Mac hardly ever allowed to come through.

"Gabe, I am terrified, what are they going to do to us. This is entirely my fault, I got you into this mess!" she started to cry and her last words where difficult to understand. "Why can't I be more like Mackenzie?"

Gabe lifted her head up and as he looked into her eyes, seeing the desperation, watching the tears run down her cheeks, he felt a strange feeling of power fill him.

"This is not your fault Dakota, I wanted to be with you and you couldn't have known any of this!" 

For a moment he was silent, trying to give his next words more weight, "Dakota, I don't want you to be like Mac. She is my best friend, probably more like a sister and yes, she is a very strong woman." Here he took a deep breath before he continued, "Dakota, I love you and there isn't a thing that I would want to change about you!"

Seeing the unbelieving look in her eyes, he pulled her close and gently kissed her. After a moment he felt his kiss being returned before she just snuggled into his arms, unexpectedly feeling very secure.

"How touching!" the coldness of the voice startled them more than its sudden appearance. Gabe continued to hold on to Dakota, attempting to calm her with his touch.

The man standing in the doorway was the same that had lead their abduction. He was accompanied by the other two and three younger men. 

Gabe tried to size up the situation but realize this was not the time to attempt anything.

"What do you want from us? If you want money, I guess I could get my father to pay you!"

The laugh coming from his captor sounded like pure evil, "Money doesn't mean anything to me, I serve Oizys, the Goddess. What she demands, I will get!"

"So what is it she demands?" Gabe questioned, surprised by the calmness of his own voice.

"She needs a servant and a sacrifice!" he stopped, enjoying the impact of his words. "It is your choice which one of you will serve her and which one will enjoy the glory of being sacrificed to the great Goddess."

The distress was apparent on both their faces, yet after giving Dakota a reassuring look, Gabe stood up. His face showed determination and there was no trace of hesitation in his voice, "I am ready to be sacrificed!"

+++++

"Darn, they couldn't just have disappeared into thin air!" Judson threw his hat to the ground. Mac gave him an unbelieving look. She felt the same way but it was her role to get angry and throw tantrums, not Judson's. 

They had been looking all day but still hadn't found a trace of Dakota and Gabe. After searching every inch of the underground structure, they had started to look all over the island. It didn't take them very long to determine that neither of the two had been anywhere else than the immediate area of the excavation site. All footprints in any of the areas were either several days old or of animal origin. This had led them back to the site of their original search. Now night was breaking outside and they still weren't any further than this morning.

"There has to be some kind of passage or something in here!" Judson's voice still sounded frustrated but more in control now.

McNeill laid a hand on his shoulder, "We are going to work all night if we have to. Dakota is a member of my team and I am not going to rest until we find her and your young friend. But I think we should start taking turns now. Why don't you, Mac and half of my team get something to eat and try to get some rest?'

"No way!" now it was Mac who had gotten angry. 

Before she could continued, Judson interrupted her with a calm voice, "Mac, the Professor is right, we have to keep our strength up. How do you want to find them, if your senses are fatigued and your stomach is growling?" He had thrown the last part in with a slight grin on his face.

Looking at Mac, he knew he had gotten through to her. Her heart wasn't in it but as most of the time her training took over. Reluctantly she agreed but not before taking a look at her watch.

"It is 6 PM now, we take 4 hours, then it will be our turn and the rest of the team can take a break. And I bring you all something to eat when it is ready."

+++++

As his captors led him down a long hallway, lighted only by torches secured to the wall, Gabe felt his determination slowly melt away. Fear and panic started to fill him and he realized he almost started to hyperventilate. What in the world were they going to do to him? Then his thoughts wandered to Dakota and he remembered why he was doing this. Taking a deep breath, he could feel calmness overtake him again. There was also something else that filled him – trust. Trust in his friends, his 'real' family. He knew they would not rest until they found both Dakota and him. 

Very suddenly a door opened and they entered a large room. For a moment Gabe couldn't help but stand in awe. This was a complete temple. The structures were classic Greek and made of white marble. Paintings decorated the walls and statues of ancient warriors and young women stood along them, all facing in one direction – toward the largest statue, at least four times life size. It was obviously the Goddess Oizys. She was the only statue in color. Sitting on a large chair, her arms opened wide, like she was welcoming the worshipers. Her gown was flowing down to the floor like a river of golden water. Her face was beautiful, almost lifelike. Every feature was chiseled in complete detail, her classic hairstyle letting some black locks fall into her face, the rest held back by a golden band. Her eyes were dark brown and Gabe had the strange feeling that she was watching him. The smile on her cherry red lips seemed an invitation to come closer.

 Gabe realized the completeness of this masterpiece at the same time he knew it had to be a replica. The whole temple couldn't be older than maybe 10 years. 

Now the men that had allowed him to admirer their deity pushed him forwards. As they reached the middle of the room they stopped. The leader took a deep bow toward the statue, then he kneeled down. The rest of the men followed his example, dragging Gabe down with them.

"Oh highest Goddess, hear your humble servant, it is me your high priest Antegolos. I come before you to bring you the greatest tribute. This young warrior comes before you out of his free will. He has chosen to obtain your glory!"

The almost singing voice had a strange effect on Gabe. It almost made him laugh. What a farce, to talk to a statue, to say he came out of his own free will. He couldn't help himself, a grin started to spread across his face. It lasted only for a second though, as the self pronounced high priest turned to him, he could see the insanity in his eyes.

It appeared that he was not the first sacrifice, the other men knew very well what to do next. Grabbing his arms, they turned him around and dragged him to the opposite wall. For the first time Gabe became aware of the chains attached to it. The thought of struggle and attempt to flee crossed his mind but was thrown out at the same time. There was no way he would succeed anyway and even if he could, what would happen to Dakota. 

"Okay guys, this would be a good time for rescue!" he whispered through clenched teeth; will his focused his mind on Mac and Judson. 

The men chained his wrists and ankles, then they also put a chain around his neck that allowed him to move his head only to the right or left.  At the same time he saw several women enter the room. All of them were dressed in white flowing gowns. Their  hair was made up in the same way as the statues, except the head bands were white.  As the women parted and took positions across the room, his eyes fell on Dakota. She was dressed like the others, her black hair framed her face and gave it an almost unnatural softness.

Gabe could see the fear in her eyes, the uncertainty of what to do. She was so beautiful, so innocent in the middle of this insanity. But suddenly her eyes changed, he read determination in them. He had seen this look a hundred times before, in the eyes of Mac when she was ready to rush into a fight.

"No Dakota, this is not the time!" he stopped her. 

His voice was strong again. Only he knew it was only pretense, inside he felt like a scared little kid, ready to hide from the boogey man, only this time the boogey man was real.

The man that called himself Antegolos stood in front of him, holding a golden chalice. 

"Are you ready to enter the embrace of Oizys?" he asked.

Up to this moment Gabe still had hoped for a miracle. His mind had refused to give up and his eyes had wandered to the door, waiting for his friends to pop in. Now panic started to rise up in him and fear seemed to consume him. At the same instant he a memory surfaced, something he had heard a long time ago, 'No greater love has a man than to lay down his life for another!'

Where did this come from? And then he remembered it was a bible verse. One his Sunday school teacher had made him memories when he was about 7 years old. How odd, that in the middle of some fanatic worshipers of an ancient religion a verse from the bible would come to his mind. Yet, it somehow seemed fitting. To realize that his death would not be in vain but would give Dakota a chance to survive until Mac and Judson arrived gave him a strange kind of peace. And not for a moment did he doubt that his friends would appear. 

"Okay, lets get it over with, I just hope this is going to be fast!" he heard his own voice, yet it didn't seem like it was him. How in the world could he be so detached. His eyes focused on Dakota, who now was being restrained by the other women.

"Oh no, you are not going to die just yet. Oizys in not ready for you, she demands to hold you in her embrace for a while yet." He held up the chalice, "This is going to lead you there, it will help you become her beloved!"

With this he grabbed his throat and squeezed it. As Gabe started to gasp for air, he could feel the thick burning liquid enter his mouth. Trying not to choke, he had two choices, to either spit it out or swallow it. The first choice was taken from him as his mouth was forced closed and he felt the powerful grip on his jaw. As he swallowed he could feel the burning in his throat and stomach. 

Satisfied the self proclaimed high priest stepped back and watched his victim with expectation in his eyes. 

A few minutes went by without anything happening. Gabe almost thought that maybe the potion would not have any effect other than leaving his stomach queasy. Then suddenly his hands and feet started to burn. The sensation continued to work its way up until finally his whole body felt like it was on fire. Although the torches gave the temple only a dim light it appeared like he was looking straight into the sun. He had to close his eyes to control the pain that shot through his head. 

"I see you have entered the embrace!"

Gabe heard the voice and knew it was only a whisper, yet it sounded louder than anything he had ever heard. He could feel the priest come closer and his eyes were pried open and tape placed in a way that he was unable to close them again. The pain was almost more than he could stand.

"You will look at your goddess, at the one that embraces you and loves you. You belong to her now!"

He was barley able to distinguish the words as they hammered into his tortured brain. The light slowly seemed to get more tolerable and he realized that most of the torches must have been extinguished. Now the statue of Oizys was the only thing in his view.

"We will leave the lovers now!" the command was spoken very loudly and made Gabe instinctively tear on his chains, trying to cover his ears. A move that came with instant regret as he felt the pain surge through his wrists. The steps on the marble floor rang in his ears and he was relieved when he finally was alone.

The torches were strategically placed to each side wall. Every time he tried to turn his head he looked directly into the light. Unable to look up or down or close his eyes, he was out of choices. His only option was to look at the smiling statue whose open arms seemed to taunt him.

+++++

It was only around 11 PM when Mac and Judson returned to the underground room. Mac hadn't slept for a second and had spent most of the time pacing. Judson had at least tried to get some rest also he knew he wouldn't find any sleep. After about the tenth time Mac had stormed into his tent he realized it was fruitless to settle her down and he agreed to go back to work. 

They didn't have to ask McNeill if he had any success, it was written on his face that he hadn't.

"No luck?" Judson's question was more of a statement.

"Actually, we did find something that could be a secret passage!" he reluctantly admitted, "But there is no indication that we can open it. We have tried everything."

He showed them the outline of a door in the wall. The texture of the paintings did a great job in making it almost totally invisible. 

"There got to be a way in!" Judson started to focus on the area surrounding the door.

"Sure there is, so let's get to work and find it!" Mac eagerly replied, also already probing the area with her fingers.

+++++

For the next few hours they looked and probed but continued to have no success. Shortly after midnight the Professor had taken the other half of his team and gone to get some rest.

It was 3 PM when Mac threw her flashlight to the ground, "Darn it, this is impossible, I am going to get some explosives and blast the whole thing!"

Judson had been surprised by the patience she had shown up to now. He couldn't help but grin. 

"Go ahead but I have the feeling you would do more harm than good. There got to be another way in."

He stopped for a moment and thought, "That's it - another way in - very likely this door leads to another passage way. If we are lucky this passage way has another entrance!"

He stormed out, leaving a stunned Mac behind. It took her but a second to hurry behind him. She caught up with him just as he entered the McNeill's tent.

The Professor hadn't been sleeping but had been sitting at his computer. Now he looked up.

"Did you find anything?" he questioned.

"No, but I have an idea. Do you remember in which cave Mr. Genotolos found the stone tablet?"

"I do, but what does that have to do with anything?" McNeill was obviously confused.

"I'll explain on the way, just get us there!" Judson rushed him, already on his way out of the tent again.

The Professor followed him, then took the lead and guided Mac and him to the beach on the other side of the Island. On the way there, Judson explained his idea.

+++++

It took them about an hour to get to their destination. Although it was still dark when they arrived, the first signs of the new day could already be seen on the horizon. The entrance of the cave was slightly above water level. A small path led from there to the water. Even in the dim light of the flashlights, it was obvious that it just recently had been walked on. 

Judson took a closer look at the foot prints, then he looked up at  the others. The look on his face was very serious, "I think they took Gabe and Dakota off the Island. The prints leading to the beach indicate they were dragging somebody!"

"Where in the world would they take them, and why? And who would take them?" Mac voiced the questions that all of them silently asked. Yet at the same time she knew there was no easy answer. Being Mac, she took the initiative and turned around.

"I think it is time to ask Mr. Genotolos some questions!"

+++++

In the beginning it had been just the inability to close his eyes that had kept him awake. Finally he started to fall asleep with his eyes open. But anytime his sagging body fell more into the chains holding his extremities and neck, the pain tore through his body like a knifes were stabbing him. He had even tried to talk to the statue in front of him to keep his mind occupied but the first whispered word that came from his mouth had sent waves of pain through his head. 

By now it had been hours since they left him alone with the goddess. Everything had become so unreal, that Gabe didn't even realize when the hold of the drug started to loose a hold on him. The only thing on his mind was sleep. The first time he became aware of the weakening effect was when the door opened and people with torches entered the room.

"Oh honored lover of the great goddess Oizys!" the singing voice of the priest mocked him. "We returned to get assist you in reaching the highest state of glory, the total embrace of the goddess!"

Even in his weakened condition Gabe wanted to scream of the man but never got the chance. The next person that entered his view was Dakota. She gave him strength and determination to fight. He could see the smile on her face and returned it in an attempt to encourage her. Yet when he looked at her eyes his smile froze on his lips. Where once had been life was now only emptiness. He didn't know what they had done to her but she now was lost to him.

Doubt and desperation started to roll over him like a wave. Did he make the right decision? Maybe there would have been another way. Whatever it was, he had screwed up again. Instead of saving Dakota, she now had to suffer the consequences of his actions. If his mind would have been clearer, he would have realized that this was not his fault. But unable to think clearly, he felt all his spirit drain away. 

Dakota was now standing right in front of him. She continued to smile, "I am Persephone, servant of Oizys. I was chosen give you a new name, one worthy of the lover of the goddess. From now on you will be known as Agesilaus, the great one!"

She came even closer and for the first time Gabe saw the chalice in her hands. She lifted it to his lips and found no resistance as she poured its contents into his mouth. Although nobody was forcing him, he didn't even try to spit it out. He swallowed the liquid mechanically and waited for the effect to set in.

Again it took a few minutes before the drug entered his system. During the waiting period Dakota/Phersephone continued to smile at him. Gabe wished she would go away, now just being a reminder of his own failure. She was so beautiful, she had trusted him, depended on him and he had let her down. Never would he be able to face Mac again. How could be ever confess he had let them destroy her sister? 

Finally he could feel the drug pull him into its hold. The Priest must have realized it at the same time because he pulled Dakota out of his view. Once again the statue was the only thing he faced. 

 Like the first time he experienced the heightening of senses to an unbearable painful level. But there was also something else this time. Colors started to change, his body felt strangely light, like he was floating. No longer had he power of his arms or legs and any attempt to escape some of the pain by not falling into the chains proved futile. All messages coming from his brain were scrambled now and his body was no longer able to respond.  Reality no longer existed. The pain, mixed with the total loss of control, surged through him. Now it was only the goddess and him. 

Antegolos smiled. He had won. Realizing that this young man was stronger then he had thought, he had developed a plan that was better than any he ever had before. He had injected Dakota with a drug that would rob her of all will. Even though it was only temporary, it was very effective. He had been able to coach her into performing the act of a devoted servant. But even he had been surprised on how effective it had been on Gabe. He had observed how his spirit broke. Having mixed the original drug with another potion he now watched with satisfaction how his victim lost himself in it. He finally belonged to Oizys. There was no going back now. Antegolos had seen it before. He would be caught in the embrace until the overload of his senses would make his system shut down.

Bowing to his goddess, he started chanting, "Oh Oizys, take this gift, Agesilaus, may he please you and be a worthy husband and lover for you."

Then he turned around, leading the others out and leaving Gabe to himself again.

+++++

For the past half hour Judson and McNeill had attempted to keep up with Mac. She was almost running toward their destination, the house of Myltos Genotolos. She stopped abruptly right in front of the entrance and started to knock on the door in a way that could not be ignored. It took a while until an elderly woman opened. She obviously had not been ready for visitors this early in the morning – it was only 6 AM – and wore only a long house coat, her grey hair in total disarray. She gave them a questioning look.

"Sorry to disturb you this early, but it is very important that we talk to Mr. Genotolos immediately!" Mac had softened her approach, realizing that this woman had nothing to do with what happened to her sister and her friend. Yet being Mac, it was difficult for her to contain her impatience.

"Mr. Genotolos left two days ago. He had business in Athens in is not expected back until next week!" she informed them. Recognizing the Professor, she went on, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Mrs. Adopis, could you tell us how we can get in contact with him? It is very important!" Mc Neill related in a few short sentences what had happened. 

"Why don't you come in and have a seat, while call him!" She showed them into a seating room and left.  

A few minutes she returned with a smile on his face, "Mr. Genotolos just left. His housekeeper in Athens told me he is having breakfast with some friends and is going to head to his office afterwards. He won't be reachable until he gets there and that should be around 8."

She stopped for a second, reading the looks on the faces in front of her, she continued,  "I will call his office around 8, until then, why don't you relax. I will freshen up and serve you some breakfast."

+++++

The next two hours seemed to last an eternity. Mrs. Adopis returned about 30 minutes later, carrying a tray of steaming coffee and some rolls. Suddenly realizing how exhausted they felt, the breakfast was more than welcome. 

After that time just crawled along. Judson could tell that Mac was ready to explode. She had started to pace back and forth, carrying her third cup of coffee with her. He didn't feel much different but tried to hide his impatience, knowing it would only make matters worse for Mac. At this moment he could do nothing for Gabe or Dakota but he could be a port of strength for Mac. He looked over to McNeill who seemed to be lost in thought.

Finally Mrs. Adopis entered the room again. Her face telling that the news wasn't good.

Reluctantly she related what she had found out, "I wish I had better news. Mr. Genotolos in a meeting with some very important business partners. His secretary is ill today and the Temp has no idea how to reach him. All she could tell me was that he was hoping to close this deal today and she expected him back in the office early this afternoon. She will have him call me right away!"

"Darn it, now what?" Mac was clearly angry, "We can't just sit around here and wait till this afternoon, Gabe and Dakota could be dead by then!

She looked at Judson and was not encouraged by what she saw in his eyes.

"Okay, let's think about this for a moment!" the Professor, who up to now had been quiet, now took over the lead, "Wherever they were taken, it couldn't be too far. There are about 12 small islands in the area, the closest about 15 minute from here, and the farthest probably about 4 hours. If we split up into two groups, we could cover at least some of them by this afternoon!"

"Sounds like a plan, what are we waiting for, lets go!" Mac agreed, hurrying out before she had finished speaking. Judson followed her only a step behind.

The Professor left his cell number, requesting to be notified as soon as Mr. Genotolos was available. Then he followed.

+++++

By the time 3 PM in the afternoon rolled around each of the two teams had covered 2 islands. Mac and Judson had just gotten back to the Vast Explorer, when they saw the ship of the archeology team, the Tutmosis II, heading their way. The Professor was standing by the railing, waving with excitement. As soon as the ships were close enough together, he jumped onto the deck of the Vast Explorer.

"I got some news!" he called out, "I just got off the phone with Mr. Genotolos."

There was a pregnant pause, filled with so much anticipation from Mac and Judson that it spoke for itself. 

"At first, he didn't really know how to help, but than he remembered something. He purchased the island from Mark Thompson, an American Entrepreneur that had owned several others in the area. He seemed to have gotten into some financial troubles and had to sell. Genotolos said he had the impression, that the man really didn't want to sell this particular island but finally agreed, when he offered him another one on top of a great sum of money."

"Now why would he do that?" Mac questioned.

"I guess, Mr. Genotolos had inherited this small island but found it was really not right for the kind of home he wanted to build. When his eyes fell on the one he owns now, he just had to have it. The interesting thing is that Thompson is also the guy who gave us the tip where to start digging after Mr. Genotolos found the tablet."

Judson thought for a moment, "I think I remember him. He has been living in Greece for the past 25 years. Made himself a name as a Mythology expert. He inherited a very successful business but overall his financial status was always a little shady!"

Mac started to get a visibly inpatient, "Okay, enough of the talk, where is the island of this Mark Thompson located?"

"About an hour northeast of here!" the Professor replied.

+++++

Dakota was sitting on the bed in the small room she locked into. It was a friendly room, sparsely furnished with only the already mentioned bed, an upholstered chair and a table. But the curtains on the window and pictures on the wall almost made it look like the room of a young girl. Looking out of the window, she had found it three floors up, making escape impossible. The door was locked and though she had no choice than to settle back on the bed. 

Thinking about what had happened made tears fall down her cheeks. Sadly, she remembered every detail, from the time she had received the injection to the time she found herself here, finally able to control herself again. Now she wished she wouldn't. She still could see the pain in Gabe's eyes when he drank from the chalice. Not so much physical pain but pain of resignation. How much she wanted to tell him that she loved him, yet her lips had only spoken words that were pushed upon her. Her body and her will had become Persephone, only deep inside she had remained Dakota. Now she hated herself for it.

Frustration seemed to overtake her as her mind continued to wander to Gabe. What in the world had they – had she - done to him, and why? This whole thing didn't seem to make any sense. Why would anyone unearth a thousand of years old cult and bring it back to life? The questions just swirled through her mind together with the worry for her friend.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by loud voices. She could hear some screaming from below and finally there were a couple of gun shots. Scared but also filled with hope, she hid behind the bed. 

Silence returned after a few minutes just to be interrupted again by voices that now were on her floor. And now she recognized at least one of them.

"Mackenzie!" She called out loudly.

After just seconds she was rewarded by the turning of the key and the opening of the door. Mac stormed into the room, closely followed by Judson and the Professor. Dakota jumped up from her hiding place and through herself into her sister's embrace. For a moment they hugged each other, grateful to be reunited.

Dakota finally found her voice back, "We have to get Gabe!"

She had no trouble to remember the way that lead through the underground maze into the temple. While guiding them, she explained what had happened. Tears were now freely running down her face, her voice almost broke when she finished, yet she wiped her eyes, knowing how much depended on her fast actions now. If Gabe was still alive, it could mean all the difference to him.

+++++

The way through the mace seemed endless. Although they almost ran, the hallways stretched out like a fat serpent. When they approached the entrance it appeared like hours had past. In reality it had been only about five minutes but anticipation could play these tricks on one's mind. Each one of the four had tried to prepare for what they would find. Scenarios played out in front of their eyes, increasing their worries and making them hurry even faster. Yet, when actually standing in front of the temple, they hesitated for just a second. 

Once again it was Mac, who took the initiative and opened the door and step in. The bright yet flickering light of the torches gave the large room an eerie appearance. It also made the feature of the colorful statue of Oizys look almost alive. Not having seen it before, she was caught up in the sight for just a moment. Hearing her sister scream out instantly returned her to the present. 

Looking behind her, she saw Dakota running towards the left. She instinctively followed, realizing that Judson and McNeill were right beside her. 

Dakota had stopped now and was looking at the seemingly lifeless form of their friend, who was still chained to the wall. His eyes had remained open, held by the tape. They starred into the distance, showing no sign of recognition. His body was covered with seat, his curly hair pasted to his head. 

Again tears were running down Dakota's face, "Gabe!" she whispered as she stumbled closer now.

Judson stopped her and gently pushed her into the arms of the Professor. He gave Mac a silent sign and together they released their friend from his bonds. Judson was ready when his listless body sank into his arms. Yet he was not prepared for the shaking that went through Gabe as soon as he made contact. He almost lost his grip but finally was able to gently let him down to the floor. 

Together they quickly assessed the situation. Gabe's skin was cold and clammy, his color way to pale. His pupil's were dilated, showing he was still under the effect of the drug. 

"He is going into shock!" Mac made it sound like a statement, knowing that if she let her emotion get into the way now, she wouldn't be able to function. She had to put her training first; there was no time to break down now. "Let's get him out of here and into the main house!"

+++++

He was caught a nightmare. All he had to do was open his eyes and it would go away. The pain, the shifting colors, the images playing out in front of him. Things he saw, but which his tortured brain couldn't quite define. Yet his eyes were open, he had no control over them or the rest of his body. There was no more time or place, no more him or others, everything just melted into surrealism. He was floating in hell and there was no escape.

Suddenly there were voices torturing his already scrambled brain. Somehow familiar yet to loud to bear. He sensed the touch, felt the shift in his body as the chains were released. He went from floating to falling and the contact with what felt like needles made his body feel on fire again. Uncontrollable shivering went through him. And then there was a voice again. He could hear the words but there was no meaning in them. He felt himself floating again, yet this time it seemed like it was not on air but sharp rocks. The pain almost made him convulse, it was boundless.

+++++

Judson and the Professor had lifted Gabe up and very carefully carried him to the main house. Mac had taken Dakota and together they had hurried ahead and prepared one of the down stairs rooms. They had closed the curtains and made sure there were enough pillows and blankets on the bed. Just as they finished, the other two brought Gabe in and gently placed him on the bed. His body was jerking badly and it took several minutes before he finally quieted down. 

Mac threw a silent look at Judson before she turned and left the room. Her intentions were unmistakable. Judson knew what she was going to do, yet he didn't hold her back. His heart was filled with too much rage. He had to keep himself from following her and assist her in her task. Instead, he quietly gave instructions to the Professor to call for help. Turning to Dakota, he once again became the haven of strength the team always depended on. 

+++++

It took Mac only about 10 minutes to come back. She carefully opened the door and waved at Judson. As he joined her in the hall, he could read in her eyes that she had allowed her own rage to find an outlet. He knew he wouldn't want to be Mark Thompson right now.  

She was pacing, breathing heavily, "This guy is either absolutely insane or pure evil. He gave Gabe some strange mixture. He dug the recipe up in the original temple. It took him several years to even get the components together, most of them aren't even known today. He had to make them himself and doesn't even know what exactly the active ingredients are, just the name of the herbs he mixed in!" 

She stopped for a second and he now could see desperation in her eyes. "I wish we would know what exactly this stuff does!"

"Whatever it is, it sure is wrecking havoc on Gabe's system. His heart beat is way to fast, every one of his senses seems to be in overload, heck, I haven't even tried to take the tape of his eyes. Just touching him makes him shake like a leave. I don't want to know what tearing the tape off would do to him!"

 For a split second Mac could see him let his guard down and break down. Now she had to be the strong one again. "He is going to be okay! He knows we are with him now and we are going to help him through this!"

Mac had made her words sound convincing, yet now she had to turn away to not let Judson see the doubt lingering in her eyes.

+++++

The helplessness they all felt filled the room like a dark cloud. Dakota and Mac felt the urge to stroke Gabe's hair and gently talk to him, yet they both had seen what touch and noises were doing to him. Instead Mac held Dakota, silently whispering encouraging words in her ears. Judson was sitting on the floor next to the bed, keeping a close eye on his friend. McNeill had gone to assist his team in restraining the kidnappers. 

From time to time Mac and Judson exchanged a worried look. Gabe seemed to be cold, his body now shivered and his teeth chattered, yet when they had attempted to cover him with a light blanket, it just had sent him into jerking movements again. There was no heat source in the room so at this point there was nothing they could do to ease his suffering. They knew a chopper was on its way and that it would bring a doctor with it. Now they just had to get through the waiting game.

+++++

It seemed like days had passed when the doctor finally arrived. In actuality it only an hour had gone by. He had been briefed during the flight and approached Gabe very carefully. Checking him out, while every touch continued to send him into convulsions proved to be difficult. After he finished, he silently pushed everyone out of the room. He gave one of the flight nurses a quiet sign, and then followed himself. 

As he looked into the worried faces of Mac, Dakota and Judson, he took a deep breath, "I have to be honest with you, it doesn't look good! Your friend's system is starting to shut down. His senses have been overloaded for so long, that his body just can't stand it anymore."

"So what are you going to do?" Mac's voice was filled with anger, not against the doctor but against the people that had done this to her friend. 

"We have to transport him to Athens as fast as possible but at this point I can't guarantee that he is going to make it there. The handling of the transfer and the noise of the chopper could be more than he can take!"

"Can't you give him a sedative or something?" Mac's eyes were filled with hope.

"Sorry, but at this point we have no idea what this drug they gave him contained. I just can't risk it. I am going to go back in the room now and I want you to stay out here. We will try to make the transfer as easy as possible for him. My crew is well trained and very efficient."

He left them behind as he returned to the room. Mac held Dakota back who tried to follow him.

"Don't, he is right, there is nothing we can do right now. Let's get going and head for Athens. It will take us at least five hours to get there!"

Judson what these words had cost her. Having to stay away from Gabe was the hardest thing he ever had to do. When one of his friends had been injured, he always had found comfort in being able to help or at least to hold their hand and talk to them. This was more than he could handle and only the knowledge that Mac was on his side kept him going.

+++++

When they got to the main land, Mac and Judson were thankful for the connections that the Professor had. One of his friends already had a car waiting to them and because of it they could continue to the hospital in Athens without further delay. Throughout the trip, they had tried to contact the hospital but had been told there was no news. No all of them were filled with anxiety and bottled up frustrations. Even Dakota had gotten out of her despair, and now carried an attitude, that reminded Judson very much of her sister.

As McNeill stopped at the hospital entrance, all of them jumped out and raced into the building. It took them a moment to realize that nobody understood English but then Dakota took over. She had some limited knowledge of the language and finally was able to convince one of the nurses that they really needed to talk to a doctor about their friend. They were lead into a waiting area and left alone.

The Professor entered the area several minutes later, followed by a tall man with dark hair that was starting to grey. 

"This is Dr Anasis, he is treating Gabe" he introduced him, "He has been practicing in the US for a while, so his English is excellent."

Looking at the face of the doctor, they knew the news wouldn't be good. And for a moment it was like there was a connection between Mac and Judson, instinctively they both thought the same thing – they wanted to go back two days and start all over. Knowing that this wasn't possible, they just took a deep breath and braced themselves for whatever the doctor had to say.

"I have been treating Mr. Patterson since he arrived here. I am sorry to say this, but his condition is grave. We are treating his symptoms as much as possible but we really would need an antidote to be able to treat him effectively."

"So why do you make one?" Judson questioned, "You have a sample of the drug!"

"This is not as simple as it sounds. Our lab is working on it but it looks like the makeup of the drug is quite complicated, it could take us days, maybe weeks to find the right formula for an antidote!" He looked at the row of expectant faces, then continued, "I don't think Mr. Patterson has this much time left."

Again it was Judson, who put everyone's thoughts in words, "So you are telling us, you are just going to give up on him and let him die?"

"Certainly not, we do everything in our power to treat him and to find the antidote in time. But I have to be honest to you, it just doesn't look good!" 

Dr. Anasis paused for a moment. In all his years of experience it still hadn't gotten any easier to give bad news to friends and relatives. He always tried to avoid it till the last minute until even the last bit of hope was gone, but in this case he had the feeling he couldn't wait any longer.

"Your friend is dying!" he let the words sink in before he went on, "All of his systems are starting to shut down. His heart stopped several times already and we had to resuscitate him. He also went into respiratory failure and we now have him intubated. His kidney and liver functions are very borderline, if they fail anymore we have to talk about dialysis. It is really only a matter of time before his heart is going to stop again and we are just not sure if we will be able to revive him at that time!"

The doctor was visibly shaken by his own words. He turned around and left, not being able to face them any longer. 

++++++

There was a long silence in the room as everyone tried to come to terms with what they just had heard. Dakota was looking out the window, starring at he beautiful blooming tree in front of it, yet not seeing it. The Professor had his eyes closed, the wheels of his brain visibly turning. Mac and Judson both had started to pace. Their hands balled into fists, their faces expressing anger and despair. 

Finally Judson let out a deep breath that ended almost in a snort. "Okay, I want a piece of that Thompson guy, he did this to Gabe, he has to have some kind of antidote!"

The Professor looked at him, almost with a grin, "The authorities weren't in such a hurry to make it back here. Their ship should be arriving right around the time we get back to the harbor. I know the chief of police, he owes me a favor, so I'm sure he will let us talk to Thompson."

"Okay, lets go" Mac was already halfway out the door, when Judson stopped her, "Mac, you should stay here with Dakota and wait for any news about Gabe!"

The glare that he received, told him she wouldn't back down easy. He was ready to argue his point, when Dakota interceded, "Go, I will be fine. I let you know if anything changes!"

+++++

McNeill had been right, the ship of the police had just pulled into the harbor when they arrived. He had called his friend on the way there and obviously he had contacted the incoming ship. They were being expected. The uniformed officer that led them below deck to see Thompson gave them an understanding smile. He just opened the door and let them go in, then closed again behind them.

Thompson was sitting on a bunk, his hands restrained by cuffs. He still wore his Greek robe. He had a smile on his face as he looked at them. Before Judson could say anything, he started to talk.

"Hail be to Oizys, the great almighty goddess, giver of pain. May she receive our worship!"

Judson and Mac exchanged glances, then Judson spoke, "Thompson, you better cut out the crap and tell us about the antidote!" His face expressed an anger that even Mac had never seen before.

"I am Antegolos, the highest priest of the most highest Oizys, the one called Thompson no longer exists!"         

This gave Judson the rest, he jumped at him and grabbed his throat, pressing his head back against the wall.

Mac tried to hold him back but found herself pushed away.

"I told you to cut out the crap, I promise you, if you don't come up with the antidote, I will give you a piece of your own medicine!" He pulled out a small bottle and held it in front of Thompson's bulging eyes.

"You wouldn't!" the other man had a tough time to get the words out while Judson was still squeezing his throat."

"I wouldn't?" Judson laughed loudly, "You gave it to my friend, who by the way now is lying in a hospital bed, fighting to survive. And you think I wouldn't give it to you? I have nothing to loose. If you don't give me the antidote Gabe is going to die for sure. The least I can do is to do the same thing to his murderer!"

  
His eyes had almost an insane glow to them, making Thompson sure that he was serious. 

"Okay, okay!" he squeezed out from underneath Judson's tight grip.

He instantly loosened it but not yet released him. Thompson reached underneath his robe and brought out a small vial.

"There is no real antidote but this should help!"

Judson took it from him, "It better, if Gabe dies, I will be back for you!"

He let go of him, pushing him against the wall, then turned around and walked out. Mac and McNeill followed without any further words.

+++++

After the others had let, Dakota had gained permission to see Gabe. She had not been able to get in his room but at least was now standing outside of it, looking in through an observation window in the wall. The doctor wanted to avoid any unnecessary noise or touch from reaching him. She could see him lying in the bed, his dark hair being in total contrast to his face that was almost as white as the sheets. Monitors and IV pumps surrounded him, all of them set on silent alert, the only noise coming from the respirator that had taken over breathing for him.

A single tear was running down her cheek as she placed her hand flat against the window. Somehow this gave her a connection to the quiet figure on the other side. 

"I love you Gabe!" her lips formed the words, yet no sound came from them. 

She just continued to watch him, willing him to keep going. 

She had no idea how long she stood there, when suddenly lights started to flash all over the room. Next there were several nurses running inside the room. Dr. Anasis also came running down the hall. 

Taking notice of her, he called out, "He coded again!" Then continued into the room without stopping. 

+++++

Dakota had found her self being pushed back into the waiting area by an orderly. He had been very kind and put a cup of coffee in her hand. Not being able to speak English he had given her an encouraging smile before he left her.

30 Minutes later she was standing by the window, the cup of now cold coffee still in her hand. She hadn't even taken a sip from it, yet also never sat it down. Somehow it seemed to give her comfort to hold the smooth plastic cup in her hands. Besides, there was nothing else to hold on to. She was speaking a silent prayer for Gabe to survive and for the others to return.

And it seemed like at least of her prayer had been answered, as Mac, Judson and the Professor walked in. The cup now no longer needed dropped from her hands, spilling out on the carpeted floor. She didn't even notice it. She reached out for her sister and drew her into her embrace, gaining at least some comfort from it. Mac just silently held her, knowing she would speak as soon as she was ready, dreading the words that would come out of her mouth. 

"Gabe coded again, they have been working on him for the last half hour!"

The words stood in the room like a sword; ready to destroy whatever hope was left. Were they too late?

The answer came from behind them, Dr. Anasis had entered the area without being noticed, "We were able to bring your friend back again but he is still far from stable. Every time he codes his chances deteriorate."  

There was only a small pause before Judson pulled the small vial out of his pocket, "We got something that should help. Its not an antidote but it should buy him some time!"

He handed it to the doctor, who grabbed it without hesitation and turned around. He didn't even look at it as he hurried to his patient. It was usually not like him to give a patient some unknown medicine that he hadn't even tested. Yet he knew he had nothing to loose. Every second counted and if he could buy this young man that was lying there, loosing the fight for his life, some time, he would even risk his medical license for it.

Carefully he drew the golden colored liquid up into a syringe, then inserted it into the NG tube that had been placed through Gabe's nose. All the while keeping a close eye on the monitors that recorded his vital signs. 

As he looked up, he could see four faces on the other side of the window. Quietly he pulled up a chair and sat down, continuing to keep a close eye on his patient and monitoring for any reaction he might have. Yet he made sure he wouldn't block the view for the people outside that were willing their dying friend to continue to fight. He had realized very fast that there was a special bond that connected them, some of them more than others, but it was there in all of them.

+++++

It was about two hours later when the doctor finally left  the room. He went to the nurses station, then came back to face the team. 

"I just ordered the nurse to draw some labs – CBC, electrolytes, hepatic panel and renal panel. It looks like he is stable for right now. His EKG has improved and it looks like he is starting to breath on his own. If he continues this way, I might extubated him tomorrow and just give him oxygen."

"This is great, so he is going to be okay?" Mac was visibly excited.

"I don't want to make a prognosis, you said this wasn't an antidote. I have the feeling he will be in for a rough ride."

"So what else can we do?" Judson questions.

"Well, I have the feeling, you might have bought him enough time until we are ready to develop an antidote. In the meantime you can pray and if you promise to be very quiet and not to touch him, I will instruct the nurses to let you sit with him. You have to take turns though, only one at a time!" 

+++++

Nothing much changed during the next few days. Mac, Dakota and Judson took shifts sitting with Gabe. Even the Professor would take a turn from time to time, allowing the others to spend much needed time together. 

Dakota had become a part of the team, just like she always had belonged to them. Together they carried the burden of worry and fear. And found comfort and strength in each others company. Only when they were alone they allowed themselves to break down.

It was Judson's turn to sit with Gabe. He was sitting in a relatively comfortable chair that had been brought in and sat close to Gabe's bed. He quietly watched the pale face on the pillows. The intubation had been replaced with a nasal tube. His breathing at times was erratic but Dr. Anasis had decided his O2 level was high enough to leave him with just the oxygen for now. From time to time a shiver would run through his body which usually showed up on the monitor as a very irregular heart rhythm. Otherwise he seemed to hold his own for now. 

Judson felt the desire to talk to his friend. This was not the first time he was sitting at Gabe's or Mac's bed, fearing for their life's. Usually he would find comfort by having a one way conversation. This time this wasn't an option. Gabe still responded very adverse to any noise and needed silence. So Judson continued to watch him, while his thoughts wandered back in time.

He remembered all the times they had been in trouble. Times when one of them had been injured or needed some kind of help. It never had been a question that the others would jump right in and come to the rescue. He had worked with several people before, had been fairly close to them, but Mac and Gabe had become more than just friends, they were his family. They had a bond that he never had with any of the others. He trusted them with his life and he knew they felt the same way. 

Mac had been with him for the last five years, although he had known her before that. After she had graduated high school he had lost track of her for several years until she suddenly reappeared. She had never talked much about that time but it was clear she had been involved with the CIA. And it didn't matter, Mac was one of a kind and they clicked right away. They worked together for several years when they came across Gabe. He had seemed to be this spoiled rich kid who was too smart for his own good and just wanted a change of pace for a while. Yet he had insisted he could do the job and he had never looked back. 

Judson had a smile on his face when he thought about the eagerness with which Gabe seemed to tackle every job, even today he continued to feel like he had to prove himself over and over again. And throughout all their adventures, even though it seemed to sometimes get downright dirty, he continued to have this flair of innocence around him. They never could quite figure out how he managed to do it. 

+++++

A slight tap on his shoulder brought Judson back into reality. Startled he turned around, seeing Dr. Anasis standing there. He laid one finger on his mouth and with his other hand pointed to the door. Judson immediately understood. He quietly got up and followed the doctor outside. Together they went to his office.

Judson was surprised to find Mac and Dakota already there. Sitting down he tried to size up the situation. Instinctively he knew there had to be some important news, the question was just, would it be good or bad.

Sensing the tension in the room, Dr. Anasis didn't delay his report, "We are very close to finding an antidote, matter of fact, it should be ready by  tomorrow morning!"

There was an audible sigh of relief from all of them but as the looked at the doctor, they could see that his face continued to be very serious.

"So, what's wrong then, you don't look very happy about it?" Mac was almost reluctant to ask the question, fearing it would turn their new hope back into the other direction.

"It is good news!" the doctor said after a short pause, "But, this drug is just so complex, there is no way to find an antidote for all the components of it. We think we got the major ones under control, which means, we probably can stabilize you friend to the point where is body should be able to heal itself!"

"But…? What are you not telling us here?" Mac continued to pry.

"We have no idea if there will be any longterm effects or maybe things that could come up in the future! I wish we had more time, I am sure our team of scientists could find an antidote that counteracts all the components of the drug!"

"But Gabe doesn't have the time, so lets just get him the antidote as soon as possible and deal with everything else later!" Judson's voice made it clear that this would be the final decision. 

+++++

The night had been spent in restless anticipation. Without exception there had been no sleep for any of them. Dr. Anasis had repeatedly voiced his doubts about using the antidote. He still felt as long as Gabe was fairly stable, he wanted to wait for further advances in their research. Judson continued to insist that there was no time to wait. And not surprisingly, he found himself backed up by Mac and Dakota. Only Professor McNeill remained neutral. 

As the new day started to dawn Gabe's condition  took a dramatic turn to the worse, taking the decision out of anybodies hand. His oxygen levels dropped and his heart went into atrial fibrillation. Only with maximal effort were the doctor and his team able to cardiovert him back into a normal rhythm. But they ended up intubating him again to control his O2. 

Now even Dr. Anasis agreed that there was no other choice. He ran to the lab, to make sure the preparation of the antidote was running on schedule, leaving the others standing outside Gabe's room. It was very quiet in the dim hallway. After days of hope they once again had come to the point were time was running out. But would Gabe's luck stay with him or was it finally running out? 

+++++

It took several hours until the doctor returned from the lab. He held a small vial in his hands.

"Things are looking good. The antidote seems to be stable and hopefully won't have any adverse effects. I am going to give it to Mr. Patterson in six doses, starting with a small one and increasing it every two hours. It is now 9 AM. The last dose should be given by 7 PM. Latest after the  third dose we should see some kind of reaction, lets pray for an improvement. If everything goes alright, we should know within the next 24 hours!"

He quietly entered  Gabe's room and injected him with the first dose, then sat down to monitor him for a while. After 30 minutes he returned.

Giving them an encouraging nod, he said, "There was no change in his vital signs after the injection, which is a good sign. I will have a nurse sit with him until I give him the next injection. Why don't you go and get something to eat, maybe get some rest too!"

Judson looked at Mac and Dakota, seeing that they were reluctant to leave, he said, "I think the Professor and I are going to take your advice doc. We will be back after lunch and take over."  

"Great, I have the nurses bring you some coffee. I can't let you sit with your friend right now, but you can go to the unit break room and sit down for a while!" He pointed Mac and Dakota in the direction were they needed to go.

+++++

Gabe tolerated the next injection without any difficulty and Dr. Anasis had just given him the third dose when Judson and the Professor returned. They found Mac and Dakota once again standing outside the hospital room. Seeing them like this made Judson realize again, how much alike they looked. Especially now, when both had their hair pulled back into a pony tail, their eyes intently focusing on Gabe.

 It was one of these rare moments when Mac let all her vulnerability show in her face. And for a split second Judson found it difficult to hold himself back from embracing her and kissing the sorrow from her face. Startled by his own feelings, he pushed them away and made his presents known.

"Hey girls, we are back. We ate, showered and got some rest! Now it is your turn!"

Even though they would have rather stayed, both of them knew they couldn't help Gabe by exhausting all their strength. So Mac took they lead, "Okay, let's go little sister, we will be back around five!"

Taking Dakota by the hand she started to drag her toward the exit. Judson grinned, then he turned around to the Professor, "Let's hope they will be able to get some rest. Both of them sure looked like they could use it!"

"And what about you?" McNeill looked at Judson's haggard face and the dark circles under his eyes, "You don't look like you have gotten any rest yourself?"

"I lied down for a few hours but just couldn't sleep, ended up watching some stupid movie on TV. Hey, at least I got some rest!" Judson gave him a crooked grin. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get any descent sleep before Gabe was out of danger.

Together they watched Gabe for a while, then sat down in a group of chairs in the end of the hall. After about an hour Dr. Anasis approached them. Judson could see a slight smile on his face.

"It looks like it is working, Mr. Patterson's vital signs have improved, his heartbeat is more stable and his lab tests are also better." They could see excitement sparkling in his eyes. 

"This is great news!" Judson said enthusiastically, "I know you said it would be at least 24 hours before we would know for certain but I take this as a good sign."

"We have three more doses to go, if he continues to respond positively after the next one, I will let you sit with him again. For right now I will have to keep him on the vent though, his O2 levels haven't improved much. I don't want him to get pneumonia on top of everything else!"

After he left, Judson walked back over to Gabe's room. He put his hand against the glass and also he knew it would be impossible for his friend to hear him, he said, "Way to go Gabe, you can do it, just keep fighting."

+++++

The next injection brought no further improvement but also no set backs. Dr. Anasis continued to be encouraged and allowed to Judson to sit with Gabe but limited the time to an hour. At that time the nurse came in to draw some more lab tests and indicated to Judson that it was time to leave. 

He decided to join the Professor again, who still was sitting in the same chair as before.   
  
"I really don't understand why you are still here?" he questioned him, "You hardly know us!"

McNeill didn't delay his answer for a second, "There is a young man in there, fighting for his life. I might not know him well but somehow I feel responsible for what happened. And if there is anything I can do to help, I want to be here to do it. Besides, I know how Dakota feels about Gabe and she has become more than just an assistant to me. She is almost like a daughter!"

Judson nodded, understanding exactly what the elder man was talking about. 

"So you never had kids?"

"My wife was diagnosed with cancer about a year after we got married, she died three years later. Somehow, I just never though I would find another one like her, so I didn't even try!"

For a moment it is silent, then Judson said, "Sorry about your wife, I can't even imagine what it must have been like to loose her like this!"

"Please don't misunderstand me, I am not bitter, I wouldn't trade the time we had together for anything. We shared the same interests and she had a great sense of humor. She never lost it, even when she was very ill." He took a deep breath before he continued, "I don't know were the relationship between Dakota and Gabe might go but I want them to at least have a chance."

There was a pregnant pause, then Judson said "You are right, they should have a chance to live their lives. Together or not, it should be their choice and not be cut off by some fanatic who thinks he can play god!"

His face now was red with anger, his green eyes throwing bolts of lightning, expressing so much of the anguish he felt. 

Knowing that he didn't have the words to help, the Professor started to change the subject, "Hey, how about telling me about some of you explorations. Maybe we can compare notes."

Judson knew very well what he was trying to do but didn't mind the distraction. For several hours they almost got lost in their conversation about archeology. 

+++++

It seemed like time had been flying away for a change. It was already after 5 PM when Judson and McNeill were brought back into reality by an approaching Dr. Anasis. At the same time Mac and Dakota appeared beside them. 

Judson brought them up to date before he turned to the doctor, "I guess Gabe must have been doing alright with the last injection otherwise you would have told us earlier!"

"Indeed, he has, actually he is doing better than I would have expected. Less then two hours till the last one and then the waiting game starts once again. Are you up to it?"

Mac smiled, "We are, after all, we already see some improvement in his condition!"

"Please, don't expect too much, we still don't know if the antidote is going reverse his condition!"

"Doc, you might not be sure, but we are!" Mac looked around and could see the others nod in agreement. 

"You know, after what I have seen lately, I almost believe it. You are quite the team, never ready to give up!"

"Giving up is something that is not in our vocabulary!" Mac smiled, "We stick together. Gabe wouldn't give up on any of us, how could we let him down. He depends on us just as much as we depend on him!"

Slowly she turned around and nodded at Dakota, "Why don't you go in and sit with Gabe until the next injection is due. I sit out here and read the book I brought. And the boys can go and get something to eat!"

With that she sat down and opened her book while Dakota followed her advice. Judson looked at McNeill and shrugged his shoulders, then they walk off together.

+++++

The rest of the evening and the first part of night went by without any dramatic incidence. Like all the other injections before, Gabe tolerated the last one without problems. First it seemed disappointing because there was no further improvement for the next few hours. Then, shortly after the first light of day broke through the darkness of night like a ray of hope, Dr. Anasis removed the ventilator. Gabe's oxygen levels had come back up to normal. 

Dakota's turn to sit with Gabe had begun right at that time. She had moved the chair as close to the bed as possible without touching it. Now she sat in it, watching the still form in the bed beside her. With the tube replaced by just a thin nasal cannula, she could observe the pale face without hindrance. For the first time in days she felt like there was some animation in his features. From time to time it seemed like there was movement behind his closed lids and a quivering went across his lips. This only seemed to increase her incredible need to touch him and sooth whatever nightmare he might be trapped in. And it grew even more the longer she watched him until it almost exploded. Finally she could contain herself anymore and slowly she reached out to very gently stroke his hand. At the same time started reassuring words started to come from her lips, words that only she could hear and understand.

Mac, Judson and the doctor had been watching from outside the window. As Dakota reached out, Dr. Anasis wanted to run in and stop her. Yet, he knew, he wouldn't be fast enough, so he just stood there and watched. And to his and everyone else's  surprise, there was no shivering or any other effect from Gabe. His body actually seemed to relax.

Judson looked at him and for the first time he saw a genuine smile on his face. "I think the worst is over!"

Only now was it apparent how much tension had been build up in all of them. If it would have been real, the noise from the rocks rolling off everyone's chest would have been horrendous. And even though Dakota didn't hear the words of relief spoken outside the room, she also felt the change in the air. She looked over to the smiling faces on the other side of the window, then continued on, now holding Gabe's hand just a little tighter. 

It was then, that Mac and Judson both looked at Dr. Anasis. He seemed to understand their question without words. Nodding, he stepped to the side and opened the door to let them into Gabe's room, then followed them in. 

+++++

For the next half hour they watched as their friend fought his way back into consciousness. As Dakota continued to talk to him, now in a low but audible whisper, it became clear that he started to respond to her voice. The quiver of his lips seemed to increase every time she paused.

Mac finally took hold of his other hand. Carefully stroking it, she said,  "Come back sunshine, we need you here, you been gone long enough. It is time to wake up!" 

Her plea brought an almost instantaneous reaction. Gabe's eyes fluttered and his features started to twitch, yet then he seemed to loose the fight and relaxed again.

"Come on, don't give up, you can do it!" she continued to encourage him.

Again she got the same reaction but this time the hazel eyes opened. Still slightly hazy and confused, they clearly had recognition in them. 

"Welcome back, sleepy head!" Mac and Judson said at the same time.

Gabe's eyes wandered from Mac to Judson and a shadow of a smile appeared on his lips. It almost instantly was replaced by fear when they continued on to Dakota.

 As if reading his mind, she squeezed his hand, "I am back, Gabe, Persephone is gone!"

The smile reappeared and this time it even touched his eyes. It lasted for a long moment, then his eyes closed again. His features relaxed but the smile seemed to remain.

Dr. Anasis began to check his patient, after a few minutes he looked up, "He is just sleeping. Everything looks good."

For a while the silence in the room was uninterrupted. And during that time God was busy listening to prayers of thanks from several people he hardly ever got to hear from. 

Finally the doctor spoke up, "As you friends physician, I want you to go now, get some breakfast and then sleep!"

"But what if he wakes up again?" Judson started to protest.

"Don't worry, I have one of the nurses call you right away if that happens. Although, I have the feeling he is going to sleep for a while. And I don't think he needs to see your faces like this. Have any of you looked in the mirror lately? You look like you haven't slept in years! Now get yourself out of here and don't come back until you feel better. Gabe needs you healthy!"

There was a sheepish grin from all of them as they looked at each other and then at Dr. Anasis. Mac finally said what the others thought, "Well doc, maybe you need to follow your own advice! You don't look any better then we do!"

He grinned back, "Okay, I will get some rest too! This way we will all feel better!"

+++++

The clock had just hit noon when the whole team walked back into Gabe's room. Dr. Anasis, who was adjusting Gabe's IV, looked up. He actually had expected them back a lot sooner and was surprised that they held back this long. 

Still, he couldn't help but comment, "Hey, didn't I tell you guys to get some rest?"

"Hear, hear who is talking!" Mac countered, "I don't see you taking a nap either!"

"Well, at least I tried but there are other patients that needed me and so I came back to check on Gabe."

"Hey, you can't accuse us of not trying, but all of us finally gave up. So how is he doing?"

The doctor looked took a moment to look at the monitors, than he said, "Everything looks good. He woke up for a little while, even talked!"

"What, and you didn't call us?" Judson's voice sounded slightly irritated.

"He didn't want me to, said you needed your rest. I think he knows you very well!"

"Who cares what Gabe wants, the next time call us right away!"

"I care what Gabe wants!" The voice coming from the bed sounded a little weak but steady. 

Judson, who had been facing the doctor turned around. Seeing the smile on his friends pale face and the sparkle in his eyes, he took a relieved breath

"Welcome back junior, it's good to see that crooked grin of yours again!"

"Yeah, we missed you!" Mac agreed, for a moment her eyes revealed the emotions she wouldn't allow herself to admit to. 

Dakota had been standing in the background, now she walked over to the bed and reached out to touch Gabe's hands. Holding them tight, her eyes found his. As they exchanged glances, Gabe could see the fear still written in them. To have Dakota stand before him now made him realize he would make the same decision all over again if he had to. Never could he just stand by and watch her suffer. Instinctively he freed his hands to reach up for her. Gently he pulled her close and kissed her slightly parted lips. As she returned the kiss both of them were lost in their own world, even if it was just for a second.

A noise from the other side of the bed brought them back into reality. Judson and Mac both had a smile on their faces. Gabe blushed slightly, realizing he had totally forgotten about his two friends.

"Good to see some color on that face of yours, it's been sheet colored for way to long!" Mac grinned. 

"Red was always a good color for him!" Judson couldn't help but add.

There was a smile on Gabe's face as he leaned back in his pillow. Tiredness overtook him once again but this time it felt good. Slowly he allowed his eyes to close and the darkness of sleep greet him like a friend, content with the knowledge that his family was with him.

+++++

Over the next few days Gabe gained more strength and Dr. Anasis was encouraged by his recovery. He had shown no further symptoms from the drug, even though his blood tests still showed trace amounts of it in his system. The doctor was hopeful that he would there would be no longterm effects. After several days he finally agreed to transfer Gabe to a regular unit and even allowed the team to take him out of his room.

This was also the first day that Professor McNeill joined them again. He had held back, due to visits still being tiring to Gabe and so allowed the team to spend more time with him. Now he listened to their friendly teasing as Mac pushed the wheel chair with Gabe in it and Judson made sure he wouldn't get out of it. Dakota was walking on the other side, holding on to Gabe's hand who was still complaining loudly.

"Guys, I really can walk, you make me feel like I am 40!"

"What are you saying?" Judson questioned, "Are you trying to say 40 is old!"

"Well, yeah, 40 is somewhere way beyond wheel chair!" There was a twinkle in his eyes that even Judson couldn't resist.

 He laughed, "Okay, this time I let you get away with it, call it the aftereffects of the drug! Next time you pay, though!"

As they approached their destination – they had decided to take Gabe to the small park that belonged to the hospital – a sudden quiet overtook them. The park was filled with tall shade trees that were surrounded by well cared for flower beds that contained a vast variety of colorful blooms. The dark green of the lawn gave the picture a final touch. Yet it was the background that took their breaths away. In the golden light of the late afternoon sun the ancient ruins of the Acropolis s towered over the city of Athens like a mother over her children. The borderline between new and old seemed to blend and melt away.

As they stood and watched Gabe's features had taken on a very serious expression. Only the Professor seemed to notice. 

He took a moment to study the young man, then he laid his hand on his shoulder, "Something is bothering you!" It was a statement, not a question.

Gabe looked up, he seemed to search for words before he finally said, "I just don't understand, how can somebody get caught up in an ancient religion, that he looses track of reality. What in the world would make anybody do things like Thompson did to us?" 

McNeill could see the pain in his face and carefully considered what to say before he finally answered, "I don't think there is a good answer. I have looked into Thompson's past and also have talked to my friend at the police department. Thompson's parents were atheists, even the mention of religion called for punishment in this family. Maybe this is part of the reason why he became such a fanatic for the cult of Oizys. From what they found in his temple most of his practices actually can be traced back to the original cult. By the way the cult seemed to have follower's way into the 8th century A.D."

He paused for a moment, trying to read Gabe's reaction to his words. Noticing that Mac, Dakota and Judson had stepped up and now clearly lend their support, he continued.

"After loosing the island with the original temple Thompson had built the replica. He used his money to have homeless people abducted and used them as sacrifices. Every six month he would go back to the actual temple and bring a special gift to Oizys. It was one of those occasions when he came across you. To him you were put in his way by the Goddess as a special sacrifice to her. And I don't think he would have stopped with you, Dakota would have been next!"

"I think we heard enough for today!" Judson now ended the conversation, then he turned to Gabe,  "I think Mac has a surprise for you!" 

"Surprise, what surprise?" Mac pretended to think, "Oh, yeah, I do!"

She pulled out a  paper bag and looked in it, "Oops, it must have gotten lost, or maybe I ate it!"

"Ate what? Gimme that!" Gabe took the back from her and looked inside. A smile appeared on his face as he pulled out a chicken sandwich and took a large bite. "Mmmh, this tastes like heaven!" he mumbled while chewing.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" Judson teased him.

"Hey, I made this sandwich just for him," Mac defended him, "He thinks it tastes like heaven, who cares about manners!"

"Must be the drug, how else could he like your food!" Judson grinned as he received a friendly slap from Mac.

Gabe savored every bite of his sandwich. To him it was more than food, it was like getting back to a normal life. After he finished, he looked up to his friends.

"Thanks!"

There was no doubt that he didn't just mean the sandwich. The look in his eyes said it all. And maybe, just maybe life would get back to normal. Or would it?

The End  (or not?)


End file.
